


nsfw akira and ryo oneshot

by seokll



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: it's just a small thing where no bad shit is happening, akira and ryo are just normal adults. drunk ryo calls akira over and well, yeah.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	nsfw akira and ryo oneshot

akira groaned as he picked up his phone. "what?! ryo, i'm fucking sleeping..." the brunette sighed as he answered the call. ryo was his childhood friend, a professor in the states. now that it was almost akira's 21st birthday, ryo decided to come back and visit for some time.

"well, you're clearly awake right noooow. you should come over, it's not even late. no one other than youuu would be sleeping at 10 pm on a saturday." ryo chuckled into the phone. akira could clearly hear explicit groans coming from ryo's side of the call, and judging by the slurring of the blonde's words, he was drunk.

"ryo... god, you get me caught up in the worst things. i'll be over, give me a few." akira laughed as he hung up the phone. he took some time putting on his clothes; black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt. his style hadn't changed much since highschool. akira pushed his feet into a pair of sandals that layed below a table beside the door. 

as akira ran down his street, lined with apartments of other college students like him, he started wondering why ryo wanted him there. he was an unpredictable man, at least that's what akira thought. he always did the weirdest things, maybe to shock everyone or maybe even to shock himself. 

akira huffed, banging loudly on the house ryo had rented out. it was close to akiras campus, and very close to akiras home. it was a pretty shitty house, but many tourists rented it out and it was very easy to trick foreigners apparently.

ryo's voice boomed to the door. "a-akira! come to.. the living room!" akira could hear ryo. he was definitely drunk. the brunette chuckled to himself, opening the front door and kicking off his sandals. he made his way down a hall, random grunts and groans getting louder. akira sighed, knowing he was gonna walk in on a drunk ryo beating off to porn or something.

at least so he thought.

akira stopped in the doorway, his face feeling frozen as he looked at the scene in front of him. ryo had three fingers buried into himself, and his ass was facing akira. ryos face was pressed into the couch, staring back at the other man. a cock ring was vibrating against ryo's dick, cum leaking from it. "akkirra...." ryo mumbled.

"ryo!" akira yelled, rushing over to the blonde. "god damnit, what are you doing?" he groaned pulling on both of his arms, ryo letting out a small groan as he pulled his fingers out of himself. akira felt his face heat up as he pulled ryo's small body up. "hey, idiot, what are you doing?!"

ryo smiled, leaning forward into akira's neck. he licked the brunette softly. "i thought you understood over the phooonne.." he chuckled. akira felt as if his mouth went dry. 

what was happening to him? 

akira pushed ryo onto the couch, pressing his shoulders down. "ryo, you smell like alcohol..." he sighed, pushing ryo's hair back. "how much did you drink? actually, don't answer that..." it went silent for a second before ryo let out a small moan, and a loud whirring sound started up. 

akira looked down at the cock ring on ryo. akira basically felt like a tomato at this point. he stood over ryo as he watched the man twitch and moan from the pleasure on his dick. 

was it normal to be so turned on from your best friend? 

"a-akira... touch me .. please.." ryo whimpered, reaching out to squeeze akira's bulge. the brunette hadn't even realized how hard he was from watching ryo. "i know... you want to. if you didn't want to, you wouldn't be this hardddd..." the blonde chuckled before groaning, arching his back and grabbing akira's clothed dick even harder.

akira found himself sitting down on ryo's legs, leaning over his torso. "you really want this?" akira asked, smirking a bit. ryo nodded, gasping as the vibrations changed. "okay... don't regret anything.." he whispered.

in all honesty, akira fudo was all bark no bite. he was a virgin and had no idea how to please anyone. 

the brunette nervously put his lips against ryo's twitching dick, kissing it lightly on the tip. he's watched plenty of girls do this, why did it seem so scary when he had to? he gently licked down, collecting some of the precum that had ryo made earlier. 

ryo whined, grabbing akira's hair. "oh my... god..." akira smiled a bit, pushing his mouth down onto ryo's penis. the blonde's dick wasn't too big, so taking all of him wasn't hard at all. "n-not all of it! akira!" he gasped. akira's lips were touching the vibrating ring, it tickling his mouth a bit but he was sure ryo was getting a kick of it so he didn't mind. akira looked up, ryo's face was very red and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

the brunette had watched gay porn a few times, and by the way ryo's legs were spread out, akira felt as if he could finger the blonde. 

akira stuck one of his fingers into his mouth, rubbing it against ryo's dick. he pulled it out, adjusting himself so he could lay his arm down under ryo's ass. he felt around ryo's asshole, it already felt slick, probably from earlier.

"akira..! your... your fingers are a lot b-bigger than mine... three of mine is just barely two of your's..." ryo mumbled, his hands going up to his nipples to play with them. akira took note of this as he pushed one of his fingers into ryo. he moaned, "if.. if you keep doing that... i'll cum akira!" the blonde whimpered, grabbing akira's hair even tighter than before. 

akira slowly twisted his finger around, arching deeper into ryo. groans and grunts from ryo filled the small living room. "i-i'm gonna cum, akira! take.. your mouth off me...!" ryo whined, cumming as akira pushed his finger down deeper into ryo.

akira sat up, his mouth full of cum. he looked away from the blonde, his face red as he swallowed it. it was weird. weird texture, weird taste, weird everything. "ah, ryo, i'm sorry if i came onto you too strong-" akira laughed shyly, turning back to ryo. the blonde was sleeping, twitching slightly in his sleep. 

akira sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. he cleaned up anything that was left on ryo's body, and cleaned up the room. he took the sleeping boy to his room, setting his naked body on the bed. the brunette stood there, staring at ryo while he slept. he kisses the blonde's head before laying down beside him. "i'll stay for tonight." akira whispered with a smile before closing his eyes.


End file.
